


Remember How You Watched Me Leave

by PatriciaMiller



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Break Up, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaMiller/pseuds/PatriciaMiller
Summary: Patricia and Eddie go back to New York to spend some time in his mother's house after graduation just like they did the summer before, but very quickly this trip brings up painful memories of the last one and both of them are forced to fight the fears they never dealt with them.Basically a short little Peddie post season 3 fic with break up flashbacks one shot
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Kudos: 7





	Remember How You Watched Me Leave

**Author's Note:**

> this story was originally inspired by the Taylor Swift masterpiece 'tis the damn season though in retrospect now that its written, its really no that similar to the song lol but since I first heard it it gave me Peddie vibes and I wanted to write so it's finally done yay!

“Go ahead I’ll be right up; you know the way” Eddie said to his girlfriend as he went to get something from the kitchen before heading up the stairs.

Patricia simply nodded and went upstairs to Eddie’s bedroom but the second she walked throught the door exactly was she feared happened, all she could see in this room is the memory of the last time she was here.

When she ruined the only romantic relationship she’d ever had, knowing she broke but of their hearts that day. even though it had been almost exactly a year ago, she could remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie both walked throught the front door of his house laughing but right before shutting the door he shushed her “My mom must be asleep already”

“Right” Patricia said still chuckling slightly but making sure not to loudly laugh again. They both then headed up the stairs to Eddie’s bedroom.

They shut the door and then quickly sat on the bed right next to each other.

“So I guess you could say that was kind of fun” Patricia answered with smile

Eddie put a hand on his chest to match his fake shocked face as he said “Patricia Williamson admitting to having a good time in _America_? Must be a cold day in hell”

“It’s just cause im tired, tomorrow when im back on all my senses I’ll regret that and make fun of your stupid American accent” Patricia said with a smile to which Eddie just laughed.

“Come on” he said getting up and pulling the cover back from his made bed.

“What? You’re not gonna change?”

Eddie groaned and answered “it’s so late I just wanna sleep”

“Edison you’re wearing your swimming costume!”

“And?” he said lying down on the bed

Patricia rolled her eyes but eventually decided she was also too tired to bother changing and laid next to him also wearing her bathing suit under a beach dress.

“Seriously though, I had a lot of fun today” Patricia said as she scooted closer to her boyfriend, Eddie immediately wrapped his arms around her in response.

“Me too, we should go to the beach again before you leave”

“We should” Patricia answered with a yawn as she laid her head on Eddie’s chest.

He started running his fingers throught her hair as he waited for sleep to come to him, he looked down at Patricia and noticing that she was already asleep so figured it was safe to say the thing he knew he felt but wasn’t ready to say yet.

“I love you” he whispered softly against her temple and not long after felt himself falling asleep too.

Problem was, Patricia hadn’t fallen asleep all the way yet, so she had heard Eddie whispers the three little words that scared her all the way back home.

* * *

Eddie grabbed the little box at the bottom of his suitcase and slipped it in his pocket, he figures its better to hide it somewhere in his room until he decides what to do about, or more like when to do so.

He picks up the cold drinks he had poured for himself and Patricia then went up the stairs to find her in his bedroom.

“Hey Yacke- oh you alright?”

Patricia turned to him trying to conceal the worried face that looking at this room again had brought to her face “There’s actually something I need to tell you”

“Okay…” Eddie said a little concerned as he set the drinks down on the table and turned back to her.

“Remember the night we went to the beach? The last night I spent here last summer?”

* * *

Eddie to sound of something falling, closely followed by a very faint whisper of “shit” in Patricia’s unmistakable British accent.

“Hey what’s up” he said tiredly as he slowly rose from the bed

“Shhh nothing just go back to bed” she whispered quickly

“Little late yacker” Eddie said with a chuckle, which died very fast as soon as he saw that she was sitting on the floor next to her almost full suitcase.

“What are you doing? Your flight isn’t for another week”

“I called this morning and changed it for one today” she said quietly looking down at her suitcase.

“What?!”

Eddie stood up in an attempt to get her to look up and explain herself but no such thing happened.

“Is something like wrong? You need to go back to family or something?” he asked hoping there was some logical explanation to this.

“No”

“Then why- why are you leaving I don’t understand”

“I- I want us to split up”

“What?! Why?!” Eddie screamed out to no response from Patricia; “Yacker talk to me!”

“Look I just- I never should’ve come in the first so im just gonna go and-”

“And what?! Just pretend like the last couple weeks never happened at all?” Eddie exclaimed again as Patricia continued to look down at her suitcase and say nothing, at this point it was pretty much done, all the stuff she kept shuffling around was so she wouldn’t need to look at Eddie.

“There’s nothing more to put in your suitcase you’re just stalling, at least look at me in the eye if you’re just gonna leave”

It took all of Patricia’s courage to raise her eyes in that moment, to look at her boyfriend in the eyes and attempt to make her own seem like they weren’t filled with pain.

“Why? I mean- was- is it something I did?” Eddie said much more vulnerably than he had originally intended, it broke Patricia’s heart to hear him say that -to hear him say that it was his fault- so much so that she need to look back down at the suitcase, she used the excuse of zipping it up and finally standing.

“No, Eddie, okay- it just it doesn’t matter-”

“Doesn’t matter? Well whatever ‘it’ is seems to be bad enough to throw away our entire relationship, so I’d say yeah it matters! Look just tell me, may- maybe I can fix it” he said

“No!” Patricia yelled out faster than she meant to, horrified at the idea that Eddie thought this was his fault, that there was something _he_ needed to fix when it was her who got terrified at the thought of this getting too real, this was _her_ fault. “you don’t have anything to fix- okay- just- just drop it Eddie, I should get going”

Patricia picked up her suitcase and attempted to walk out the door when Eddie said “Yacker wait” she hesitantly turned around.

“Look I’ll drive you to the airport” he said with his head hanging low

“You don’t have to do that”

“It’s very far, if you take a cab it’ll be very expensive I can just take you, I brought you here after all”

“It’s fine I have to spend the last few American dollars I have anyway, im- goodbye”

Eddie sat back down on his bed and contemplated everything that happened in the last few minutes, trying to understand how it all went wrong so fast. last night they seemed perfectly fine. He just couldn’t understand what he did wrong.

* * *

“Remember the night we went to the beach? The last night I spent here last summer?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve been playing that night on a loop in my head since then trying to figure out what I did wrong” he said with what was meant to be humorous chuckle that Patricia could see right throught.

“Well I- I-” she started suddenly nervous

“Yacker-”

“No I need to say it” Patricia said before look straight up into Eddie’s eyes “I love you, I know that I feel it and I know that I’ve been afraid to say it but I need you to know that I love you”

Eddie simply smiled as wide as possible after hearing that “I love you too”

“Yeah?”

“Of course” Eddie said laughing, “I’ve actually known that for a while now I just wasn’t sure when to say it either”

Hearing this made Patricia get nervous again as she looked down a little “That’s actually the other thing I wanted to tell you” she said quieter than she had talked before

Eddie raised his eyebrows to signal her to continue, the smile from the ‘I love yous’ still on his face.

“I heard you, that night”

“Oh” Eddie said suddenly feeling himself loose that smile on his face “is- is that why you left?”

Patricia nodded slowly, then upon seeing the look on Eddie’s face jumped up to explain “But that’s the thing! I left because I got scared, because you loved me and all of a sudden it was too real, which is ridiculous because of course it was real, I mean I flew halfway across the world to spend the summer with you and-”

“Yacker!” Eddie said once again smiling

“If you’re gonna say I talk too much I swear to god”

“No” Eddie answered laughing “I was just gonna say that it’s okay, you don’t have to explain, I mean I get it- I was terrified of the L word too, why do you think I only said it when I thought you were sleeping”

Patricia chuckled too “Okay good, because I am committed to this now, im not gonna be spooked away by it getting _too real_ because this is real and I want it to be real because I love you!”

As impossible as it seemed, Eddie’s smile widened even more when he heard that “I was actually gonna give you this later but since we’re talking commitment _now_ ” he said pulling out a small box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a beautiful yet simple ring “this isn’t a marriage proposal don’t worry, we are still 18 but-” he gestured towards her hand, which she held in his while he slipped the ring on her finger “I wanted to give you this as a promise, that we are real and that I love you and that this is forever, if you’ll have me of course”

“Then this _is_ forever” Patricia affirmed 


End file.
